


Technically, It's a Regift

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Feels, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It, Shmoop, dean loves to cook, spn secret santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Trying to find a Christmas gift for Cas has meant a lot of hours shopping in retail stores and a lot of horrible, exhausting run-ins with the horrible people that go shopping in December and all with nothing to show for it. Dean sat dejectedly in his room in the bunker, head in his hands trying to stave off a headache he could feel forming behind his eyes. Written for carry-on-my-akward-son on tumblr as a secret santa gift.





	

Trying to find a Christmas gift for Cas has meant a lot of hours shopping in retail stores and a lot of horrible, exhausting run-ins with the horrible people that go shopping in December and all with nothing to show for it. Dean sat dejectedly in his room in the bunker, head in his hands trying to stave off a headache he could feel forming behind his eyes. 

He didn't notice Sam standing in the doorway, silently contemplating his big brother with lips pursed against a laugh and arms folded.

"What DOES one get for an ex-angel that has everything they need and doesn't understand things they don't??" Sam finally butted in, making Dean jump up from his bed and flutter around.

"What do you want Sammy?" Dean flopped dejectedly down onto the bed; he was having a hard enough time with the boyfriend thing, he didn't need Sam making fun of him too.

His bed dipped by his feet and he rolled onto his side to look. "Seriously, I wanna help. I may not love him like you, but I do love him."

Dean looked up to judge Sam's honesty and saw no mockery or judgement on his face; only honesty. He dropped back down onto the bed, face smothered in the blankets.

"Man, I have no idea. He doesn't need anything and he doesn't want anything and every single time I try and think of something different for him, it's not... right." He paused then added "icouldusesomehelp" into the bed, hoping Sam wouldn't call him out on it.

"Well, big brother, let’s go shopping. I know we can find something for your angel baby." He sniggered and slapped Dean's thigh to get up him before racing out of the room like he did when they were kids and he'd done something little brother ish.

A short time later found them in the Impala heading towards the nearest mall with Sam quizzing Dean on Cas' more private likes and dislikes. When Dean decided that Sam was getting too personal he shut down, pursing his lips as the tips of his ears turned red.

"Look, dude, I'm not gonna use it against you. But I was in a long term, serious relationship with someone I loved and lived with, so I need to come at it from that perspective okay?" Sam laughed as he climbed out of the parked car and headed into the mall.

Dean followed with reluctance.

"He likes me. He likes humanity, or his anyway. What do you want me to say?"

Sam turned and looked his brother up and down in silence until Dean began to fidget with the scrutiny. With a deep breath and a silent vow to himself to try and keep the mockery to a minimum, Sam turned back towards the mall and began walking again. “I just want you to trust me enough to not make fun of your for everything jerk. So, he likes you and he likes his humanity… lets just wander.”

Dean grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and followed. “I’ve already been up and down this place and there’s nothing here. There’s nothing that he would like.” He scuffed his foot on the tile of the mall as Sam perused the directory.

“Well, then, maybe we are looking in the wrong direction. If he likes you and he likes being human then I have an idea. Come with me.” 

Sam’s long legs tore up the ground like they usually did, but he was also more abrupt that he usually was so it took Dean a few store fronts before he was able to catch up.

“What’s your idea, bitch?” The words were only slightly breathless, but Sam didn’t say a word about it, only smiled at his brother as he stopped in front of a store that Dean always wanted to go into but never did.

“Williams Sonoma?”

“Have you ever made him dinner? Not like when you cook for me or us during a case or whatever, but an actual, romantic dinner at home? If he doesn’t like or want or need any ‘stuff’ then a gesture is exactly the thing you’ve gotta go.” Without waiting for a reply, Sam was off, wandering into the store with Dean trailing behind again and trying not to let his mouth hang open at all the amazing kitchen stuff he’d love to use.

“That’s… not a bad idea. Guess there’s still a brain under all that hair.”

They spent over an hour in Williams Sonoma and a, for them, shocking amount of money as well. They left with bright smiles and arms full. Privately, Dean decided, that he would also make a big Christmas Dinner for Sammy; the kind they’d seen in movies and tv specials as kids but never had the time or money or opportunity to have when they were growing up.

“So you’re gonna…” Dean led as they loaded up the car with their purchases, glancing at Sam from the corner of his eye. He was still waiting for Sam to finish the sentence when they were tucked into the front seat and on their way to the Fresh Market for groceries.

“Yeah, actually, I already found a case and called in Jody to meet me there and help me out. So I’ll be gone for a few days and you can do whatever it is that you do with your ex-angel boyfriend.” Sam laughed.

“Har. Har. Har. You’re hilarious.” Dean paused as he pulled into the parking space and didn’t immediately jump out of the car as he usually did. “You’ll be back by Christmas though, right?” He asked cautiously. Dean could feel Sam’s eyes on the side of his face and he turned to look his brother in the eye. He’d never been afraid to show Sam all of him before, he wasn’t going to start now.

“Yeah, man, I’ll be home before Christmas. But I’m taking your car.”

“WHAT? The hell you are!” Dean yelled as he followed his laughing brother into the supermarket.

A few days later, Sam was gone on his mysterious case and Dean was firmly but happily settled into the kitchen of the bunker, cooking a three course meal for him and his … Cas. He would probably always shy away from the word “boyfriend” for numerous reasons, but it didn’t change how he felt about Cas. He loved him; he wasn’t afraid to say that and that was all that mattered. He delved into the serious business of making a four-course romantic meal for his Angel.

Roast in the oven first, then onto the cream pie because it needed time to chill and set. Then the vegetables into the pan with the roast and a little wine along with it. Dean was on a roll. “Oh shit, the rolls!” He slapped himself in the forehead, forgetting the carrot peel in his hand and leaving behind an orange stain on his skin. Which is, of course, when Cas decided to show up wondering what Dean was doing in the kitchen.

“Why is your forehead orange? Why is the kitchen a mess? What are you doing Dean?” Cas asked, coming closer and wiping at the orange on his boyfriend’s face. 

Dean, wrapped up in Cas and sunk in his head about the romantic evening he had planned, leaned forward and pressed their lips together suddenly. He pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and nearly gasped as Cas’ blue eyes opened to shine with happiness back at him. “MErry Christmas angel.” Dean sighed happily, moving away and turning back to the counter, trying to remember what he was doing before Cas had interrupted him so wonderfully.

“It’s not Christmas yet?” Cas was poking at the pile of vegetable peels on the counter and avoiding Dean’s eyes shyly.

“I didn’t… I mean, you don’t need anything. And you don’t understand when I try and buy you things so Sam helped me make a menu and plan a romantic meal. Everything homemade fresh by me.” Dean said proudly as he dusted the counter with flour and began to mix his bread dough.

Cas slipped up behind him and pressed himself along Dean’s back. He pressed kisses to the back of Dean’s bent neck.

“This is perfect. This is the most amazing gift that you could ever give me Dean. Can I help?” Cas whispered worshipfully into the back of Dean’s neck. He pressed closer, his hips cradling Dean’s ass as Dean wiggled backwards towards him.

“You … can leave me alone, minx, while I finish dinner. And, if you really want to help, you can set the table. But if you don’t get out of my kitchen right now the roast is going to burn and we are both going to end up covered in raw dough and flour.”

Cas backed up with a kiss and a laugh, turning immediately and adjusting himself in his pants as he headed to the library, which he was going to set up for dinner. “Yes sir. Damn, you’re sexy when you order me around like that.”

Dinner was nothing but gravy stains and crumbs left on plates and the hint of cream from the pie on the corner of Cas’ smiling mouth, when Dean hefted himself from his chair and began to clean up. Cas’ hand flashed out and wrapped around Dean’s wrist. “Leave it.” His eyes flashed and his smile grew when he noticed Dean’s breathing pick up.

“It’s going to be so much more difficult to handle in the morning.” Dean started half-heartedly as Cas yanked on his arm and pulled Dean down into his lap.

He burrowed down into the soft skin beneath Dean’s ear, his tongue flicking out over Dean’s earlobe in a move that never failed to get Dean shivering. “I said leave it. I need to give you my gift.”

Dean gasped and leaned into Cas’ touches. He turned his neck to that he could lick along the stubbled line of Cas’ jaw. “You got me a gift?” The words were nearly lost as he twisted around on Cas’ lap to try and get more comfortable and allow each of them more access to each other. Dean felt Cas’ fingers at his throat, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Well, technically it’s a regift, as I’ve given it to you before, but I still think you’ll like it.”

 


End file.
